Love Is Life
by SweetTart67
Summary: A certain WWF Diva and a certain Hardy fall in love! Please R/R!
1. Thoughts

~~Meanings:  
~~ Thoughts - **  
~~ Phone convos- ***  
~~ Enjoy!  
  
I sat in my locker room thinking.   
  
My life is like a rollar coaster. One minute I'm up. As high as I can go, and the next I'm back down again. Now its really down.   
The Hardy Boyz were breaking up. After all this time they had to split up! I wasn't ready, and Im pretty sure Matt wasnt either.  
Then Matt and Amy broke up. And the writers want to put me and her together! Um...no! Amy is my friend and only that. I dont want to be in an angle with her, although, there is a kute blonde I wouldnt ming having an on screen relationship with.  
Then my personal life is really going down the drain. I'm constantly getting into fights with other WWF Superstars, Matt, my ex-girlfriend Beth, who wants me back in her life, and my own father who is my idol!  
But there has been someone who has helped me through this. But she isnt here right now. Shes off in her hometown waiting for the WWF to call her. Ever since the WWF won most of the Alliance members havent been used. So she didnt want to waste her time so she went home. I remember the day she left as if it was yesterday.....  
  
**"Are you sure you'll be ok?" She asked. She always was the caring kind.  
  
"Yea I'll be fine. I'm sure you wont be gone that long! Your the best female wrestler the WWF has!" I could tell she was tearing up. She hates good-byes!  
  
"Yea right, if I'm so good then why arent I staying and another one leaving?"  
  
"Because the writers suck!"  
  
"No shit!" She realizes she just SWORE and starts blushing.  
  
"You've been hanging around me too much when I'm pissed! You know, your kute when your embarrassed."  
  
"Thanks." She smiles one of her gorgeous smiles that makes anyone melt. Unfortunately it faded quickly.  
  
"Flight 67 will be boarding in 10 minutes" The intercome came on all over the airport.  
  
"Well I better be going, too bad I couldnt just miss the flight."  
  
"That would be wonderful but you have to go! As much as I dont want you to, you have to."  
  
"Call me if you need me. Bye Jeffrey Nero Hardy."  
  
She leaned over and gave me a big hug, then gave me a quick kiss. We had been good friends ever since she WCW because I had friends in WCW when she was there. Beth and I had been having problems and she   
there to cheer me up. Ever since we've been inseperable. When we were saying good-bye or saying  
good-night or something of the sort we would usually kiss. Even though I wished it were something more it   
wasnt.   
Anyways, she boarded the plane on that cold November day and I havent heard from her since. **  
  
I still think about that day, and think about calling her. I have it written on a piece of paper and I usually keep it in my pants pocket for good luck. I reach in my pants pocket, yep its still there. I look at it more closely and think once again on that November day when my thoughts are interuppted by te phone ringing  
  
I reach over and pick up the reciever.  
*** "Hello?"   
" JEFF! Hey! How are you?" Jeffs stomach did it flips! It was her........  
  
  
~~ Ok now I have a question for you all.......Who should this girl be? Terri? MOLLY? Stacy? Torrie? Reply in the reviews! Thanks!~~ 


	2. The Call

~~Meanings:  
~~ Thoughts - **  
~~ Phone convos- ***  
~~ Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Molly will be the girl because she got the most votes and I was going to make her the girl anyway cuz shes my fave!  
~~ Enjoy!  
  
  
*** "Hello?"   
"JEFF! Hey! How are you?" Jeffs stomach did it flips! It was her........  
  
"Hey! Im good and you?"  
  
"Im good. But I sssooo wish I was in the WWF right now! Ive been watching it and I see that you and Matt arent exactly doing that well. How are Matt and Amy?"  
  
"They're okay. Amy actually wanted the break-up. She said Lita needs to be with someone else. Whoever   
that is going to be I dunno." Actually that was a lie. I knew exactly who she was going to be with. ME.  
  
"Oh well, I was just calling to check on y'all."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Well I kinda have some good news....IM COMING BACK TO THE WWF! JR called me this morning asking   
me if I would like to come back before the holidays and I said sure so, and my plane leaves tomorrow!"  
  
"OMG! Thats great! Ive totally missed our late night convos!" I would always look forward to those!  
  
"Me too. So I guess I will see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yea, want me to meet you at the airport?"  
  
"Sure that would be great! The plane is supposed to be there at 3:30pm."  
  
"Kool! So....how was your time at home?"  
  
"It was good. I got to catch up on my daily morning cartoons and talk shows so it was awesome! So..did you   
miss me?"  
  
"Hell yea! I got so lonely! No one to sit with on the plane, no one to drive to arenas with, basically Jeff   
Hardy all alone! But that is all going to change!"  
  
"Yep...Ok Mom.....Hey Jeff I got to go. My mom treats me like Im still 16! I have a time limit on the   
phone! Well I will see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Dude thats gotta suck, and ok be careful on the plane! Bye Nora"  
  
"Sweet dreams.Love ya! Bye"  
  
"Love you too" But I was too late, she already hung up.***  
  
  
That was the best thing that has happened to me since she left. And it will be getting better! I will be seeing her face to face in less that 24 hours! We can catch up on everything that has happened in the past few months! I know this sounds like a little kid, but Im going to go to bed and hopefully tomorrow will come sooner. And like she said, sweet dreams, only sweet dreams I have are of her.........  
  
  
~ Thanks again for the reviews, MOLLY IS THE BEST! And I wish her and Jeff were actually a couple! And if I were the WWF writers I would make Molly be the WWF Womens Champ! Oh well bye 


End file.
